Princess of Pixie Hollow
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Queen Clarion can't be present for a while to rule Pixie Hollow, and Lord Milori could only rule Winter Woods, that made the responsibility to rule all the fairies fall to the Princess, Aurora. How the rebellious princess could do the duties of the Queen? Read to find out!
1. Queen-In-Training

**This is the sequel of my previous Tinkerbell fanfics 'Aurora the Sunset Fairy' and 'Dear Diary'. For those who haven't read it then you should! Or else you won't understand who Aurora is…**

**Tinkerbell Fanfiction  
Title: Princess of Pixie Hollow  
Author: Rania Isabella Reaser  
Rate: T  
Language: English  
Characters: Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Aurora, other  
Pairings: Queen ClarionXLord Milori  
Previous Story: Aurora the Sunset Fairy, Dear Diary  
Summary: **Queen Clarion can't be present for a while to rule Pixie Hollow, and Lord Milori could only rule Winter Woods, that made the responsibility to rule all the fairies fall to the Princess, Aurora. How the rebellious princess could do the duties of the Queen? Read to find out!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Queen-in-training**

The morning breeze of Winter Woods blew came into a room through the open window. The morning sunshine shone to the princess sleeping under the blanket. She yawned and turned to her side, avoiding the sunshine.

"Good Morning, Princess Aurora!" Fairy Mary sang as she swung the door opened, her wings frosted so they won't broke.

Aurora groaned and buried her face on the pillow. "Go back to sleep, Fairy Mary." She mumbled,

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, we have to wake for the big day of yours, Princess!" Fairy Mary pulled the blanket away from Aurora's body.

"FAIRY MARY!" Aurora sat up on the bed.

The Tinker Fairy put a finger on the princess's lips. "No protesting. And no yelling."

"What because Mother never protested and yelled?"

"Yes and the other thing." Fairy Mary said as she opened the curtains.

"What other thing?"

"The Queen's pregnancy of course!"

Aurora rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's not my fault Mother got pregnant, why I should be the one that suffered to wake early and do her duties?"

Fairy Mary turned to the young princess and shook her head. "Oh my dear, of course because _you _are the one that have the title princess, so _you_ are the one that have to do the Queen's duties."

"But I'm not a Queen!" Aurora argued,

"You're the future Queen. Let's just say that now you're Queen-in-training. Now, the first thing the Queen-in-training must do is…"

"Go back to sleep!" Aurora slumped herself to the fluffy pillow and began to sleep again.

"No!" Fairy Mary pulled Aurora's arms, forcing her to sit up again. "The first thing you must do is get a new dress."

"What's wrong with my usual one?"

"You have to wear more formal one, Aurora."

Aurora scowled, "I like that one."

"You're Queen-in-training now, not the Princess anymore. Now chop-chop!"

Aurora jumped off the bed and went to her wardrobe. "Choose for me, will you Fairy Mary? Come on, you're the advisor of the Queen and now also for the Queen-in-training…"

Fairy Mary sighed, "Just this once." She rummaged through Aurora's wardrobe. "Here you go!" she passed the dress to the still sleepy princess.

"Fairy Mary, you sure?" Aurora asked as she examined the dress. "I thought you wouldn't pick this. I never wear this one before, it's too… simple."

"I'm a Tinker dear… I will fix that dress. Now put it on so I can see what I should fix, of course you can also add anything you want."

"Okay then…"

**_After the moment full of arguing on how to fix the dress between Fairy Mary and Aurora… _**

* * *

"Oh Fairy Mary I love it!" Aurora squealed as she twirled around in front of the mirror, trying to look at her new dress from every direction.

"Now for the final touch," Fairy Mary pulled Aurora's hair band, making her long light brown hair fell delicately. "You're ready."

"Not just yet," Aurora took her tiara and put it on. "Now I'm ready."

Fairy Mary smiled, "Oh you looked a lot like your Mother… younger, of course."

Aurora giggled, "Thank you, Fairy Mary." She hugged the Tinker fairy.

"Oh! Yes, yes, you welcome…"

When Aurora released the Tinker Fairy she grinned brightly. "I would go and show Mother and Father about my new appearance before I do my duties, okay?"

Fairy Mary patted the top of Aurora's head. "Of course dear…"

* * *

"How do you think?" Aurora asked as she swirled around in front of her parents.

Clarion and Milori looked up, their jaws dropped instantly.

"A-Aurora?" the Queen of Pixie Hollow gasped,

Aurora giggled, "Yes Mother, it's me…"

"You're so beautiful…" Milori compliment, "And you let your hair down…"

Aurora shrugged, "I love to my new appearance."

"Hey I don't say it's bad, Aurora… I love when you get your hair down…"

Clarion smiled and kissed Aurora's cheeks. "Thank you, for replacing me just until your sibling born…"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Just get some rest, Mother… I'll handle things at Pixie Hollow."

Just then sound of laughter rang in Pixie Hollow, indicating that a new fairy has come to Pixie Hollow.

"Oh Mother, I need to go, like right now…"

"I want to go too; I want to see the new fairy."

"No, Mother, sit down. I'll tell you _everything _when I come back, okay? Now rest." Aurora pushed her mother gently to sit on the chair again.

"She's right, Ree… you need to rest…" Milori whispered to his wife's ear as he massaged her shoulders.

Clarion sighed, "Alright, you two win… Go before the new fairy waited, Aurora…"

Aurora nodded and flew out from the house.

"Ahh… they all grow so fast, aren't they, Queen Clarion?" Fairy Mary asked as she walked into the room.

Queen Clarion chuckled, "Yes, they all are…"


	2. The New Fairy

**Chapter 2: The New Fairy**

Aurora came just in time when the dandelion flower turned into a young girl with a pair of wings. The young Princess floated down to greet the new fairy.

"Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

The new fairy turned to Aurora and bowed. "My Queen…"

Aurora laughed lightly, "I'm not the Queen, dear one. The Queen cannot be presence and so she gave me the word to take the responsibility to rule Pixie Hollow for a moment."

"But you wear…" the new fairy made a circle above her head, indicating Aurora's crown.

"We will discuss about this later. Now, we shall look at those wings." Aurora used the talent her Mother has taught her to make the fairy's wings worked.

The new fairy seemed amaze by her wings; she started to flap it and began to lift off the ground. Aurora held her hand before letting her swirled in the air and then came back to the ground.

Aurora waved her hand, mushrooms started to appear around the new fairy. One from every talent fairy placed their talent's symbol on each mushroom.

"What is this mean?" the new fairy asked,

"This will help you find your talent…" Aurora explained,

"What should I do?"

"You'll know."

The new fairy started to come to every talent's symbol. Aurora bit her lip as she waited for the new fairy to get her talent. Was her Mother also got this nervous every time she waited for a new fairy or sparrow man to get their talents? And when the fairy got her talent, what should Aurora name her? Of course, she can't give a random name; it had to be special and meaningful.

And then her nervousness ended when one particular talent glowed brightly, indicating that the new fairy has found her talent…

**Thump, thump, thump! What is the new fairy's talent? And what is her name? You all can give me any idea for the talent and name! But I would only pick the best of the best! So give me your best shot!**


	3. Queen's Duty

**Thank you for I luv Milarion, rosie0522, and Milarion for you wonderful ideas! My sister also helped me to decide which to use, and so this is it! Chapter 3!**

**Oh and by any chance, I made a poll in my profile and I hope you guys vote something for me because it would be important for later chapters! Or if you don't have time to check it, just give the answer in your review! The question is: 'Aurora should have new…?' and you can answer it with: (Little Sister, Little Brother, Twin both girls, twin both boys, twin girl and boy)! I would really appreciate your answer!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Queen's Duty**

_And then her nervousness ended when one particular talent glowed brightly, indicating that the new fairy has found her talent…_

The music note glowed brightly; Aurora blocked the light from her eyes with her hand as she turned away.

The new fairy took the music note and looked at Aurora questioningly. "What is it means?"

"It means you have music talent!" Aurora declared,

The new fairy squealed, "Oh that's great!"

"And your name would be…"

"Would be what?"

Aurora ran her fingers through her hair. "Um… Shyne Doe!"

"Shyne Doe?"

The Princess nodded, smiling. "Shyne Doe." She turned to the other music talent fairies. "Come forward music talent fairies and please welcome, Shyne Doe…"

The music fairies came to Shyne, introducing themselves and gave some explaining to her as they flew away from the Pixie Dust Tree. The other fairies also dismissed themselves, continuing their works.

After welcoming the new fairy, Aurora flied around Pixie Hollow, making sure there was no mess anywhere. The fairies in Pixie Hollow are preparing to change the season in Mainland to spring.

The Minister of Spring was busy perfecting the preparation, much to Aurora's amusement. The Minister was always the perfectionist one, even making Aurora's laugh by how he worried just because a tiny detail.

"-No, no, that goes over there, not over there! No, a little bit more left. No! That's too much left! Go to right, just a little bit!" The Minister commanded.

Aurora rubbed her temple as she came behind him. "Minister, everything's perfect…"

The Minister seemed to be surprised on Aurora's sudden appearance. "P-Princess!"

Aurora chuckled, "Oh don't be surprised like that, Hyacinth."

The Minister laughed nervously. "W-well, it was odd to see you before the Queen, Princess." He paused, "Where is she?"

"Oh Mother cannot be presence for a moment, so I will take over for some brief time." She explained,

"It is about…?"

"The baby, yes." She replied, nodding.

"I also heard, Princess, that a new fairy is born? Do you welcome her?"

The Princess once again nodded. "Yes, her name is Shyne Doe, a music talent fairy."

"Well I suppose I will prepare the spring again." Hyacinth said,

"Yes, I supposed so. I will tell Mother later."

The Minister turned back to the preparation and began talking about details again. Aurora sighed and turned into Pixie Dust, travelled herself to Autumn Forest for another checking. Oh she still has lot things to do as Queen-in-training…

* * *

**Aurora: I'm not gonna say it!**

**Me: I said, say it!**

**Aurora: I'm the Princess of Pixie Hollow, you have no right to make me do something!**

**Me: I'm the Author! Now say it or else I'll make you can't go to Winter Woods anymore!**

**Aurora: *rolled her eyes* Alright, alright... Reviews for more! *paused* Well, it does felt nice to say it...**

**Me: See? You like it!**

**Aurora: *smiles* Reviews for more!**


	4. Do It Somewhere Else!

**Guys, 'Princess of the Pixie Hollow' is back! Enjoy reading and leave a review, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Do ****_it _****somewhere else!**

Aurora came back home later that evening, travelling in Pixie Dust form. She appeared in the living room, lying on her stomach on the couch, groaning.

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion walked into the room when they heard their daughter groaned. "Aurora, what happened?" Milori asked as he made his wife sat on a chair.

"How could you survive?" Aurora groaned, addressing to her Mother. "It was really exhausting!"

Clarion chuckled lightly, "Well, it's only the temporally duties, Darling…" she caressed Aurora's hair softly. "You have only being a Queen for one day."

Aurora lifted her head up so her eyes could meet Clarion's. "Mother, I do not need to be the _real _Queen, am I? I mean, we got you, the Queen Clarion. I'm just going to be Princess Aurora, right?"

Clarion sighed, "Darling, you must be prepared to be the Queen of Pixie Hollow because you're next in the line. When my reign is finished, you would replace me."

"But…"

Clarion put a finger on her daughter's lips. "You will be ready when the time comes, I can assure you that."

Aurora pursed her lips but nodded. "What about Winter Woods? Surely, I can't do everything on my own."

Milori chuckled, "Then if my reign is finished like your Mother, we do not have to worry. The Lord/Lady of winter already conceived."

Aurora smiled, "Fair enough."

Milori patted his eldest daughter's head lovingly. "Now, now, go rest my Princess…"

Aurora nodded and got up from the couch. She kissed both of her parents' cheeks before fluttered to her room.

Milori pulled Clarion to his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That went well…"

Clarion chuckled and gave a peck on his cheek. "I've told you, she'll understand."

"Yes, she is." Milori kissed his wife, pulling her closer.

Clarion wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning.

"Hey do _it _in your room!" Aurora's voice came from her room.

Milori and Clarion quickly pulled away; embarrassed that their daughter knew what they were doing. "Alright, that killed the mood." Milori joked as he carried her to their room.

Clarion chuckled, "But she has a point."

Milori laughed, "She always has a point."


	5. Attention Fairies and Sparrow Men!

**Hey guys! I want to inform you that I have made a Tinkerbell Roleplay forum! It's based after Secret of the Wings and you can play as Canons or even make your own fairies/sparrow men! It's a very new forum and I need people to join. There's also Aurora there! So, if you interested on Roleplaying, please join my forum! Pretty, pretty please with Pixie Dust on top...**

**The link: forum/Welcome-to-Pixie-Hollow/139526/**

**Thanks,**

**_Lovable Esme/Princess Aurora..._**


	6. Nobody Mess With The Princess!

**Hello guys! I'm so, so, so, sorry that it's been a very slow update :( But school being out of hand and my laptop broke so I can't use it :'( But worry not! Cause now, me and Aurora are back! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Nobody mess with the Princess!**

Aurora wriggled under the blanket and yawned, the morning sunshine shone through her window. She sat up on the bed and flapped her white monarch wings a few times, morning stretching as her Mother called it.

Fairy Mary didn't need to wake her up anymore since it was a few days after she welcomed Shyne Doe and she was already used to wake up herself.

Aurora went to her vanity table and took her brush and began brushing her long light brown hair. She put the brush back and headed to her wardrobe, searching for the perfect clothes for the day. After getting the dress she thought would be great for her day, she changed into it and place her crown on her head.

A knock on the door made the young Princess turned around. "Princess Aurora, are you done?" Fairy Mary's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Fairy Mary. Come on in." Aurora called back,

The doorknob turned and the next thing Aurora knew was that Fairy Mary burst into her room. "Are you ready to do your Queenly duty?"

Aurora chuckled, putting the last pin in her hair. "Yes Fairy Mary."

"Alright chop, chop, now! Minister of spring needs your help to watch over the preparation of spring again!" Fairy Mary said, literally pushing Aurora out from her room.

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were already having breakfast when Fairy Mary pushed Aurora out.

"Mary, give her some break, please… at least let her eat." Clarion said to her friend, not wanting her daughter to get sick because of the full activity.

"Yes Mary, Clarion's right. At least let Aurora fill her stomach with something." Milori piped in,

Fairy Mary sighed, "Alright. Hyacinth will wait for you at Springtime Square, Princess. I need to go to Tinker's Nook." And with that the Tinker flew out from the house.

Aurora sighed in relief and sat down. "Thank you for saving me…" she muttered before began eating.

Clarion smiled and nodded, patting her daughter's head lovingly. "Of course, my darling…"

* * *

Aurora flew to Springtime Square, she felt great today, and she wished nothing and no one ruin her day. "Good Morning Hyacinth!"

The minister of spring turned around, frowning slightly at the Princess' cheerfulness. "G-good morning, Princess…"

"So, what can I do to help today?"

"W-well… you can just watch the preparation of spring."

Aurora nodded, "Alright then… shall we start?"

Hyacinth nodded nervously, he could not believe he was in love with the mother of the young girl in front of him now. But he still couldn't help but notice how beautiful Aurora is, and how she was so alike Queen Clarion. Those blue eyes were just like the Queen's; wide and warm and full of curiosity…

"Hyacinth?" Aurora waved her hand in front of the minister's face confusedly. "Hello? Earth to Minister of spring?"

When he didn't respond at all, scowl began to form on her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him violently out of his deep thought… literally. "HYACINTH!" she called him on top of her lungs.

The minister blinked in surprised. "W-what?!" he looked down to the young scowling fairy, then to the crowd of fairies and sparrow men that were gathered there after they heard the princess. "What are you looking at fairies?! Go on and continue your duties. Thank you." His tone was a bit harsher than he meant to be.

Aurora slapped his upper arm and made his attention turned back to her. "Minister, shouting and being harsh to the fairies are no, no."

There was something in her that made him felt that arguing with her was a bad idea. "I-I'm sorry Princess…"

Aurora nodded firmly. "Go on then."

Hyacinth nodded and flew off. Tinkerbell, who was passing and saw everything, came toward Aurora with a confused yet amazed look on her face. "How did you do that? Minister of spring was really… frightened."

Aurora giggled, "Tinkerbell," she said, smiling mischievously. "Nobody mess with the Princess."


End file.
